Shadow of Sorrow
by KaSchnapples
Summary: When Serena thinks her life can't get any worse a certain white haired prince takes her away. Now her life is officially a living hell or so she thinks... Diamond/Serena/Sapphire *BEING REWRITTEN DUE TO RECENT IMPROVEMENT IN WRITING*
1. Taken Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Sailor Moon but I am soooooooooo close to owning Diamond!!**

Serena ran from Hiwaka Shrine. She just couldn't believe what they had said.

_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The girls sat in a circle not saying a word. Finally Raye spoke up. "Serena we've made a decision. We no longer want you as a sailor scout." Raye's words sunk in after a few seconds. Serena shot up from her seat, tears in her eyes._

_"You guys! How could do this to me?" she whispered. The girls realized how much they hurt their leader. "Serena listen. It is for the-" Lita began but Serena cut her off. "NO!" she shrieked. Then she bolted out of the room._

_End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

When her house came into her view her heart jumped in her chest. Firetrucks surrounded it. Serena found a fireman to get some answers.

"What happened?" She demanded. "There was a problem with an electrical outlet and it burst into flames." he answered.

The man studied her for a minute and then asked,"Are you Serena Tsukino?" She turned to look at the house before she answered. It was burnt to the ground. "Yes and is my family okay?"

"I'm sorry, they didn't make it." he told her. "NO!" she sobbed as fresh tears came pouring down. Her knees were about to give out but she ran to the one person who could comfort her.

When she reached Darien's apartment his door was half way opened. When she peered through her heart broke into a million pieces. Right in front of her, Darien was kissing another women.

She ran as fast as she could. Finally her knees buckled from beneath her and she sank to the ground. Serena cried for what seemed like hours but then the ground disappeared from beneath her. She looked to see a face she never wanted to see again.

"Diamond! Put me down!" she screamed. Suddenly darkness washed over her.

**Tell me if you want me to continue this!!**


	2. Animal

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I am getting permission to own Diamond for a night!**

**Diamond's Point of View**

'I know I should have just left her alone but how could I when she was so upset?' I thought to myself. I took another sip of wine hoping it would ease the guilt. Serenity was going to be furious at me for taking here away.

All I wanted to do is hold in my arms causing her breathtaking smile appear on her beautiful face. I wanted to be the one kiss her and to protect her from the dangers that threaten her. I thought up what I would say to her to make her mine.

_"Serenity, you are my sun, my sky. You light up the darkness within me. I only wish to hold you close and make you smile."_

Perfect. She would beg me to be with after that. I placed my wine on the arm of the throne and got up to visit the goddess herself.

**Serena's Point of View**

My eyes slowly began to open. When the were fully open I gasped at what I saw.

I was laying on a beautiful canopy bed with golden sheets that matched my hair. The room was completely made of white marble. A inviting black couch sat in front of a beautiful fireplace with a amazing fire burning inside.

I quickly looked away when the fire brought back horrid memories I didn't want to recall. Suddenly yesterday's events made her figure out who brought her here.

"Aw, Serenity your awake." I looked to the massive doorway from where the voice came from. A handsome man with shockingly white hair and piercing violet eyes looking at me.

"Diamond." I hissed. I tried to give him a terrifying glare but when I did he chuckled. Why was he laughing at me? I turned my face away from him and the fire.

"You may hate me now Serenity but that won't always be the case. You know I really am a nice guy." I snorted. "Yeah right. Just leave your good guy crap for someone who cares!" I screamed. Different emotions played on his face. 'If he really loves me,' I thought,'Then he wouldn't get that angry at me' I decided to test my limits. "If you really were the good guy then you wouldn't have kidnapped me. Face it Diamond. You're just a bastard."

I thought I went a little to far when I saw his expression. His nostrils were flared and his mouth was in a hard line. But his eyes couldn't hide that I hurt him badly with that remark.

Suddenly I had an urge to reach out and comfort him. That feeling confused me. I thought I hated him? Why would I want to comfort if I hated him?

**Diamond's Point of View**

I couldn't decide if I was angry at her or myself. Right now hurt from what she said was far more worse than my anger.

I stared and saw she was thinking hard. I was mesmerized by her face but the dress she was wearing really showed of her beautiful body. It was red with a low v-neck that plunged to right between her breasts. The dress had no back and cuts that showed her creamy skin around her waist. There were slits that went up to her lower thighs. The dress made her look older then sixteen.

I snapped out of my train of thought and made my voice hard.

"That's a shame think that Serenity because I thought you would like to see more than this room but I guess not." I teleported back to the throne room disgusted with myself.

Serenity was right. I was a bastard, no a monster. I kidnapped her when she was already having a horrible day then I just prohibited her from leaving the bed chambers. What was I going to do to get her to love me if I was acting like a monster?

I thought of the pained expression she had when I got angry at her. It was wrong of me I should apologize but she probably didn't want to talk to me. A tear slid down my face as I thought of te animal I'd become.

**That was chapter 2 and I might not update for a while 'cause my stepdad is being a jackass. So review and flames are welcome.**


	3. Sapphire

**I know it took me awhile to update but I'm just so damn lazy!! So if there is anything you want to happen in the story just tell me and I might put it in! Seriously tell me 'cause writers block is so fucking close it's scary!!!**

**Disclaimer: Okay I don't even own a piece of shit so how could I own Sailor Moon!! Well I could steal Diamond and......um forget I said anything. I didn't say anything at all*laughs nervously* So let's get to the damn story.**

**Sapphire's Point of View**

I walked down the halls of the castle completely annoyed. I was just getting to the climax in **Twilight **when Diamond suddenly needed me to go to the control room. Ugh! Sometimes he could just be a piece of shit.

Then I heard sobbing from the guest room across from the library. What the hell? I wasn't informed about any visitors.

I opened the door to see the past form of Neo Queen Serenity sobbing like a baby. What a way to act regal, very mature.

I froze in shock as Serenity looked up at me with beautiful blue eyes. Damn! She was gorgeous!

**Serena's Point of View**

I looked up at the sound of the door, fearing it was Diamond. When I saw it wasn't him, relief set in but that relief faded away as I took in the man's face. He looked just like Darien. My heart felt like someone was stabbing it.

The man had dark blue hair ang matching eyes. He also held a resemblance to Diamond.

Oh no! He could be just like him!

**Sapphire's Point of View**

My face began to heat up under her gaze. Was she checking me out? Impossible. No one checks _me_ out. Seeing she wasn't going to say anything anytime soon I spoke up.

"Hello Serenity. I'm Sapphire." I bowed and when I looked up I saw relief and fear in her eyes.

I'm sure I didn't do anything scary. Wait, now I get it. Diamond must have talked to her. I don't blame her for being scared of Diamond. He's not the most compassionate person out there.

"It's nice to meet you Sapphire," she said shyly. Her voice was like a bell. It sounded like music.

"Um...Sapphire?"

Her voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Yes?"

"Are you like.....Diamond?"

What? Why was she asking that?

"No, we're different like night and day. May I ask why you wanted to know that?"

Her face turned a bright red.

"It's a long story," she whispered.

"I've got time." As soon as I said that she looked up at me and smiled.

I went to sit beside her and she then told me about what happened before she came here and her encounter with Diamond.

I guess Diamond didn't like Serenity getting mad at him. But that still didn't make her deserve to be locked up in her room. I might have to talk to him.

"Well, Diamond's a bastard."

"That's what I said!"

We laughed together, both clearly enjoying talking to someone besides Diamond.

**Diamond's Point of View**

Where the hell is Sapphire? I go to the control room and he's not there!

As I turned to corner to the hall Sapphire's chambers are I saw Serenity's door was opened enough for me to see through and not be seen.

When I looked in a wave of jealousy and anger came through me.

There Sapphire was sitting on her bed laughing with Serenity.

**Yeah. Sapphire reads Twilight. Wonder how Diamond's gonna react........ Wanna find out? Then hit the fucking review button!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for language!!!!!!**


	4. Thunder Storm

'**Bout time I updated right? Well here it is chapter 3!! BUT I should say one thing……… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!**

**Serena's POV**

Someone cleared their throat and I was positive it wasn't Sapphire. I slowly looked towards the doorway. Crap. Diamond looks pissed!

"Sapphire. I need to talk with you for a minute," Diamond said calmly, showing no emotion at all.

Sapphire simply nodded and hurried into the hallway. I could feel the tension from the inside. This cannot be good.

**Diamond's POV**

I closed the door to Serenity's room and faced the traitor. Why would my own brother go and betray my plans like this? I just couldn't believe it.

"Diamond, is there something wrong?" Sapphire asked. Is something wrong? Hell yeah! You're trying to get in _my_ Serenity's pants! Bastard.

"What was going on in there?" I tried to speak calmly like before but it was harder without_ her_ presence.

"Serenity was just upset and I thought if she had some company, she'd be happier."

Damn. Why did he have to have a good excuse?

"All right. Then you are dismissed." I watched Sapphire walk away, just knowing something was going on in his head.

**Sapphire's POV**

Something's not right.

I shouldn't be thinking of Serenity as gorgeous. But I can't help it. Something just feels right when I'm with her.

Could it be that…….I'm in love?

**Serena's POV**

Great. Now my only company is gone. I guess I can go back to crying. At least it's something.

Then the door opened and closed again. Diamond walked straight up to the bed and sat on the edge.

He looked so sad. Even though I hated him I wanted to know what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" I probed, wanting badly to help.

"It's just….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been mean to you earlier. Of course you can have free roam of the castle but I have to warn you. There's no way out," Diamond whispered, nearly inaudible. Now I felt horrible. He was apologizing to _me _when I should be to _him_. I was the one who was being a bitch.

I took a deep breath and began. "Diamond, I'm sorry. Saying those things to you was wrong. I take them back. Please don't be upset over me."

I never thought I'd be saying that to him. Only a couple of weeks ago he took from Darien, Rini, and the scouts in Crystal Tokyo.

Things change for a reason but what is the reason for this?

That's when the thunder began.

As soon as it rumbled I jumped and went to the closet safety. _Diamond._

I clearly caught him off guard. He nearly fell off the bed. The shock and embarrassment pounded in to me.

What the hell was I doing? I'm practically in his lap, hiding in his chest!

Another roar of thunder boomed even louder than the last one. Now I was terrified.

I snuggled closer to Diamond, burying my head in his very muscular chest. I shouldn't have done this but I can't help but feel his warmth.

**Diamond's POV**

Serenity buried her head in my chest and I could feel the pure aura that surrounded her. Was this her way of apologizing?

Then it clicked. She was afraid of the storm.

I held her close, whispering comforting words in her ear. Serenity slowly relaxed and when the thunder came again she only tensed slightly.

I heard her breathing slow until it fell into a rhythmic pattern. She was asleep.

I let out a sigh of relief and was about to let her go and leave her be. But I couldn't.

What if she awoke in the middle of the night terrified? I couldn't leave her tonight.

Without letting go, of her, I laid down on the bed with Serenity resting peacefully on my chest. Drowsiness washed over me and my eyelids began to droop. Soon I slipped into unconsciousness, full of thought of my one true love.

**Sapphire's POV**

It's the middle of the night. There was no chance Diamond's still there. If Serenity's asleep I'll wake her up. I have to talk to her again.

I cracked the door open and froze. God no. This couldn't be happening.

Diamond was there. He was sleeping and Serenity was resting on his chest.

A sudden flare of resentment for my brother made me close the door and storm down the corridor. Why couldn't that be me in there? Why does Diamond get everything?

Not this time. I will steal Serenity from Diamond no matter what.

No more weak little brother.

**FINALLY!!! I thought I'd never finish typing! I'll be putting up another DiamondxSerena story that I'm 11 chapters into. It has original characters and the Starlights!!!!!!!! NOW REVIEW MY READERS!**


	5. Waking Up

**KaSchnapples: Ha!! Finally an update!!**

**Serena: 'Bout time! I've been silent forever! **

**KaSchnapples: *nervous laugh* Gomennasai...**

**Sapphire: Come on Serena leave Liz-chan alone. She's trying!**

**Diamond: STOP TALKING TO MY WOMAN TRAITOR!!!!**

**KaSchnapples+Serena: *sweatdrop***

**Diamond: *clears throat* Liz-chan does not own Sailor Moon.**

**Tamaki: *goes into emo corner***

**Diamond+Serena+Sapphire: What...the...**

**KaSchnapples: That was his part.**

**Tamaki: *sob***

_Waking Up_

**Serena's POV**

Light shimmered through the open balcony. It felt nice. I never thought Nemesis would even have light. I just assumed it was a cold rock floating in space. What a cruel thought.

I finally noted the warmth beneath me. _And it was moving. _I squeaked and sat up. Oh god. I was hallucinating. I had to be. I put my hand against it. Hard. Real. There. No. I was lying on Diamond's chest! What the hell?!?!

Then it all came back to me. The thunderstorm scared me and I immediately went to Diamond for comfort. What would Sapphire think of this? Wait why did I care what he thought? Oh yeah he was my friend. And this was his brother. Great.

I looked down and was caught in Diamond's curios purple eyes. I blushed. _Crap._

**Diamond's POV**

Serenity was just sitting on my chest with a far off look on her face. Not that I minded. I loved every moment of it. I loved anything that brought me close to her. Then she looked down at me. She was clearly embarrassed that I saw her just sitting on me. God did that blush on her cheeks make her adorable.

"D-diamond..." Serena stuttered. I chuckled. She was too cute.

"Yes Serenity?" I smiled. A genuine one at that. How long has it been since I smiled like this? Serena seemed a little pleased that she made me smile.

We continued to stare at each other. There was a tension flaming between us. A sexual tension. I sat up with her still in my lap and moved closer to her. I wanted to kiss her. I craved every fiber of her being. I needed Serenity so badly that my heart ached. My lips were so close. She was also moving closer. She felt it too. Finally.

Just as our lips were about to touch something interrupted us.

Her stomach.

**Serena's POV**

Oh shit! What am I doing?!?! My stomach growling snapped me back to reality and I jumped off Diamond's lap and darted to the other side of the room.

"Are you hungry?" Diamond asked with a concerned expression. It made my heart flutter. I nodded, not wanting to talk. "Okay. Clean up and change. I'll be back in an hour to escort you to the dining hall." He promptly got up and left the room.

As I cleaned up I mentally scolded myself.

Why would I kiss Diamond? He was the enemy not some love toy! But also why was I so happy when he smiled? My heart skipped a beat and I felt very pleased. Why was I having these feelings? It can't be love. Can it?

**Sapphire's POV**

Ugh. If I'm something it's not a morning person. Of course I didn't sleep _at all_ last night. How can you with the sight of your love sleeping on your brother's chest is burned into your mind? Here's the answer: NO WAY.

As if the morning wasn't bad enough I bumped into Diamond. Great. Just the person I want to see. I'm still pissed at him but no way am I telling him that. I'd rather not get slapped, thank you very much.

"Sapphire," Diamond said, looking...well, pleased.

"Yes Diamond-sama?"

"Tell the chef to prepare breakfast. Serenity is hungry."

With that he walked away. But I couldn't help but take note on how he brightened when he said Serena's name.

**Serena's POV**

God dammit I'm starving! I'm a growing girl and I need food. But something did distract me from my growling tummy for a little. The most beautiful dress I'd ever seen was in my closet. After I put it on and admired myself in the mirror my stomach was at it again. Please God, feed me!

A knock at the door startled me but after a moment I called out, "Come in!"

Diamond stepped into the room and stopped in his tracks. Hmmm. I must look really good.

He blushed, cleared his throat and said, "I'll bring you to the dining hall now."

I smiled and took his arm when he offered it. I might like it here.

**Sapphire's POV**

Ok the chef just finished breakfast. Now the servants are getting ready to serve. That saves me from one bitch slap from my dear brother.

The doors open and _she_ stepped through. Serena was wearing an ice blue silk dress. It swept across the floor displaying her graceful movements. It clung to her every curve, very appealing the male eye. The neckline stopped just above her breast but left little to the imagination. She was breathtaking. The only thing that peeved me was she was on Diamond's arm and she too looked pleased.

"Let's sit. The servers shall have our food out in a moment," I choked out while trying to get improper thoughts of Serena out of my head. It was going to be a long morning.

**Serena: Face it Liz-chan. He's not coming out of there.**

**KaSchnapples: *growls* Tamaki is such a baby!**

**Diamond: Really? I had no idea!**

**KaSchnapples: Not a word out of you! This is your entire fault!**

**Sapphire: Calm down!**

**Diamond: YOU-**

**Serena: *shoves sock in mouth* SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**KaSchnapples: Ok then...Well I have something to ask you guys!**

**Everyone: *stares intently at Liz-chan***

**KaSchnapples: Well I'm thinking about putting a lemon in here. If so between who:**

**Serena and Diamond**

**Serena and Sapphire**

**Diamond and Sapphire**

**Sapphire: I VOTE ME AND SERENA!!**

**Diamond: *takes sock out of mouth* ME AND SERENA!!**

**Serena: I wouldn't mind Diamond and Sapphire...**

**Diamond+KaSchnapples+Sapphire: O3o**

**Serena: What? I like yaoi too!**

**KaSchnapples: But then you're not getting pleasured!**

**Serena: I can pleasure myself thank you very much!**

**Diamond+Sapphire: WE'D PAY TO SEE THAT!!**

**KaSchnapples: This is getting too perverted in my case so review! *joins Tamaki in emo corner***


	6. Holding Hands

**KaSchnapples: *sob* Hey *sob* everyone! *sob***

**Diamond: I'm lost…**

**Serena: I'll explain. You see Liz-chan is going through a hard time. Last year one of her friends moved to South Carolina. Later she found out one is going to North Carolina and another to Ohio.**

**KaSchnapples: I'M TOO UPSET TO TALK SO CONTINUE AS I CRY MY HEART OUT!!**

**Diamond: Liz-chan does not own Sailor Moon. *sigh* You baby.**

**KaSchnapples: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PIECE OF-**

**Serena: Please enjoy the story!**

_Holding Hands_

**Serena's POV**

Breakfast was…awkward. Diamond was trying to make conversation and Sapphire was ignoring him. I felt bad for Diamond. He looked upset at the fact that his brother wasn't going to talk to him so I stepped in and we talked.

I was surprised to find we had similar interests. We both loved music especially the violin and the piano. We both enjoyed looking up at the moon and just think. It made me take note that we should do that sometime. And bring Sapphire too of course.

Speaking of Sapphire, I could feel his stare directed at the back of my head. I tried to ignore him but I was tempted to turn around and stare right back him. But I couldn't at the moment. Not while I was speaking to Diamond.

**Sapphire's POV**

I couldn't bring myself to talk to Diamond. I was too angry at him. Seeing the first sign of distress from my brother, Serena immediately began a conversation with him. That left me staring at the back of her beautiful head and forced to listen to her and Diamond talking about music and the moon. Ugh.

I wasn't expecting what happened next. I heard Serena and Diamond fall into silence and then she turned towards me. My heart started beating faster as her sapphire eyes locked with mine. Serena smiled at me and I knew my cheeks went a little pink. Not that Serena noticed. But Diamond did. He definitely did. He was shocked at first but then seemed a little pissed. I smirked in my head. This will be fun.

"So Sapphire," Serena began," What do you like to do?"

"Well I enjoy reading," I answered, feeling like a nerd.

Serena nodded and giggled. "People think I don't like to read but truthfully I just don't have the time. Maybe I'll have a chance too here…"

I perked up as she said that. I smiled and said, "You're welcome to check out my collection whenever you like. The library has a lot of classics in it but nothing new. I actually like the modern books on Earth a lot. They're very…unique."

"Really? Well I'll remember that. In fact I might swing by later and check that collection of yours out."

"Feel free to go whenever."

Our conversation continued just like that. I promised to teach her how to play chess and listen to music with her in the courtyard. I also liked modern music too. Serena seemed really happy to hear that. I felt like jumping up and down like a little kid. It felt amazing to talk to her. I also liked the smug feeling I had as I glanced over at Diamond from time to time to see him sulking.

The dining hall's door opened revealing one of the servants. She bowed respectively and said in a strong voice, "Diamond-sama, there is a message for you from the Chosen. I apologize for interrupting your meal but it's urgent."

"It's not a problem. I will be there in a moment," Diamond said, rising in his chair.

"Yes, Diamond-sama," the servant said as she bowed once more and disappeared out the doors.

Diamond looked at s Serena and took her hand, planting a light kiss which engulfed me in jealousy. He looked apologetic as he said, "I will see you later Serenity. I regret having to leave so soon."

"It's quite alright Diamond," Serena murmured, looking down, trying to hide her blush that I could clearly see. "Sapphire will keep me company in your absence." She made me sound like the rebound guy…

Diamond seemed a little peeved by the answer but let it go. He smiled and then left the room leaving Serena and I alone.

**Diamond's POV**

It took all my will power to walk out that door and leave Serenity with Sapphire. I didn't like the fact that when Serenity smiled at him, he blushed. Nor did I like that he talked more than he usually does in a year to Serenity. The woman _I _love. And Sapphire knows that. I feel like my own brother betrayed me. But I can't think of that now. I need to concentrate.

I walked into the throne room and sat on my throne. The servant from earlier appeared and played the message. I gulped as I listened. I imagine this will not end well.

**Serena's POV**

I sat with Sapphire in the courtyard, looking up at the blue sky. I hated the feeling of loneliness that was in my heart now that Diamond is gone. I can still feel his lips on my hand. These feelings are wrong. We're enemies and nothing more. I shouldn't be getting closer to him or Sapphire. I needed to leave. Yet as I thought of this I knew I could never bring my self to do so. I was too comfortable here.

"Sapphire, can I ask you a question?" I asked the blue-haired prince beside me.

"Go ahead Serena," Sapphire said as he seemed to come out of deep thought.

"Who are the Chosen?" Sapphire tensed when I asked. They must be important then. I stared at him expectantly and then he began to tell me about them.

"You see, the Chosen are a group of people who have a very high status here on Nemesis. None are royal but they are powerful. The Chosen are those whose powers are the stronger and different from others. Say someone can heal wounds. A person in the Chosen could do that and be able cure deadly diseases or be able to tell if someone will have one when they are older at birth. But that doesn't mean they are loved. In fact most people are afraid of the Chosen. Diamond is one of them. He's afraid what they would do if he did something to their disliking so makes sure to keep them happy."

I let what Sapphire told me sink and almost gasped from shock. Were this people so intimidating that Diamond was actually scared of them? I shivered and hoped never to face them.

**Sapphire's POV **

I could tell the story freaked Serena out so I brought her back to her room to lie down. As I walked away I immediately headed towards to the throne room. Just as I expected Diamond was in there looking concerned.

"What's happening?" I asked.

He looked at me and said quietly, "The Chosen are coming here soon."

**Diamond's POV**

I headed to Serenity's room after Sapphire told to tell her about the Chosen's visit. I was puzzled at first but when I opened her door it made sense. Serenity was curled up in a ball on the bed and I knew Sapphire told her earlier about the Chosen. I gently closed the door and sat next to her.

"Serenity?"

She lifted her head and looked up at me. I sighed and told her.

"You need to come with me. Everyone in the castle must be present went the Chosen arrive."

Serenity seemed to make a whimpering noise and shook her head. I smiled sadly at her and pulled her into a sitting position. "Why don't you want to come?" I asked her.

She looked at me with watery eyes and said, "Because I'm scared of them." Serenity's eyes looked were wide and fearful. There was a pang in my heart as I looked at her.

I chuckled and ruffled her hair. "No need to be scared Serenity. Sapphire and I will be right beside you."

**Serena's POV**

Somehow Diamond convinced me to come with him despite my brain yelling at me to refuse. Now I stood between Diamond and Sapphire as we and everyone else in the castle awaited for the Chosen to arrive.

The main doors began to open and my heart began pounding in my chest. Then I felt a warm wrap around mine. I looked up and Sapphire smiled at me. I smiled back glad for his comfort. A moment later my other hand was being held by another. I studied Diamond's hand intertwined with mine. I then looked at his face and he looked back at me. I turned my head away and then stared at the almost fully opened doors. With Sapphire on my left and Diamond on my right my heartbeat went back to normal. I felt a little better when Sapphire held but now that Diamond was also, I knew everything would be alright.

**I bet you thought Diamond held her hand first didn't you? Ok readers I have something for you to do. I need characters to be apart of the Chosen and it's up to you to create them There will be seven member of the Chosen and it doesn't matter the age (along as over 12) or gender. Here's the format your entry should be in:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair:

Eye Color:

Dress/Suit:

Race:

Power:

Sexuality:

Personality:

**If you are wondering why I put sexuality...well it would be fun to write about someone who likes the same sex. Well actually it would different and somewhat a challenge so I would love if someone made a homosexual character. If your character is chosen I will message you and give you credit to the character. So please have fun and review.**


	7. Update Please Read

So sorry guys this is not an update! This is an announcement for the upcoming chapter so please read! First off, thanks to everybody who entered a character. They were all great so it was really hard to choose. Now here are the members of the Chosen and those who made them:

~Tsukihime Shinku by Tsuki the Ryuujin no Miko

~Ashurii by KibaInu

~Isamu Mizuhashi by slytherinangel01

~Sumiko Fujishima by slytherinangel01

~Chance by MaviMasochist95

~Opal aka Black Prince Opal by MoonlightPrincess

~Sahariel Sahjasse by Ana Shadow Wolf

Congrats guys! Your characters just blew me away will their awesomeness. All the members of the Chosen with have some interaction between Serena, Diamond, and Sapphire. Each will have their own chapter in their view and the others' views. So please be patient for this to be posted. I'm just getting out of school in a couple of weeks so I'll start in then. So expect the chapter in late June or early July. Thanks for all the reviews and support and I hope you'll stick with me until the end of this story!

-Liz-chan aka KaSchnapples


End file.
